


A District 12 Affair to Remember

by WildcatPacer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Years Tardy**

Steffan entered the holding room to see Lillian Everdeen sitting on the cushioned seat by the window. She stood when she saw him. She had been Reaped as part of the Third Quarter Quell twist, in which two adults and two children had to be sent in. Her fellow tributes were Paula, Leven and Rye Mellark. Most of Steffan's family. Except for his youngest son….. Peeta….

"Steffan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I'm saying goodbye to the rest of my family; it isn't fair if you don't get the same treatment."

Lillian smiled sadly and looked down at her feet. "You're too kind."

Steffan approached and took her hand. "There isn't much time, but I will say this: I promise you, neither Katniss or Prim will starve. Or go to the community home. Victor or not, Katniss may still be susceptible to either, and Prim by extension. Don't worry. Peeta and I won't let anything happen to them."

Lillian looked up into his face, smiling. "You were always so incredibly generous. Even when we were kids….." A thought struck her. "What about Paula?"

"She doesn't have a say in this, and she likely won't for much longer. Besides," and his voice was bitter, "she hasn't loved me for years. Let's just say our goodbyes a little bit ago weren't as anguishing as you might think for a husband and wife."

Lillian stared at him: "I'm sorry."

"Now don't start - you have nothing to be sorry for…."

"Yes, I do. We were friends for years; anyone would think that would lead to something bigger, but then Estes…. just by singing…." She sighed. "I just wish….. if everything I loved about you and him could have been blended into one man. It was agony to choose."

"You followed your heart, what was best for you," Steffan told her quietly. "He was the one you couldn't have survived without. I don't blame you for that; I never have. And hey," he chuckled. "If things had turned out differently between us, my youngest wouldn't be lusting after your oldest like a lovesick puppy. Peeta would generously give Katniss the world if he could."

Lillian laughed. "He takes after his father, then." She squeezed Steffan's hand. "And he has my blessing. Just tell Peeta: Be patient. His time will come. My eldest girl is hardly the romantic type, but I hope she gets her head out of her rear and notices what's in front her. Peeta's a good boy. A generous boy. She would do well to see him as I do." She smiled ruefully. Steffan laughed, and she just shrugged. "A mother knows these sorts of things. Still, she should seize the opportunity, before it's too late. At least her dear mother will know she is taken care of." She smirked. "Don't tell her I said that last bit - she would kill me!"

Steffan laughed. "I hope she takes a chance, too…. they way we should have, but couldn't."

Both held each other's gaze for a long moment. Then Steffan pulled something out of his pocket.

"I bought this for you when we were teenagers. I was going to use it to ask you to marry me."

Lillian gasped, one hand to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. "And you kept it, after all these years?"

Steffan chuckled mirthlessly. "I wasn't about to give it to Paula after you and Estes married; it wouldn't have been right. Yes, it's tardy, I know, and now it's for a different purpose." He took the ring on the chain it now was attached to and hung it about Lillian's neck. "Katniss says you can wear a token into the arena…. Will you wear this for me?"

Lillian stared at him. Then she suddenly reached for him and kissed him - right on the lips. Her hands gently cupped his face. Steffan kissed her back, wanting to memorize every detail of the moment. Lillian drew away. Her kiss said it all - yes, of course she would wear the token.

"That was years tardy," and her voice seemed slightly breathless. "I haven't done that since Estes." She glanced away sadly. "It's been a long time for me."

"Me too," Steffan admitted.

The Peacekeepers could be heard approaching the door.

"Lillian!" She turned to him. "…..I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you, too."

It was only until he got home that night that he noticed the print of her lipstick on his mouth.


	2. Twenty Years of Friendship Tested

**Chapter 2: Twenty Years of Friendship Tested**

Mother and the Mellarks did not come back alive from the Third Quarter Quell. It left my younger sister Primrose and I as orphans; in order to save her from the Community Home and the arena, I agree to marry my hunting partner, Gale Hawthorne, when he proposes to me. We wed in my family's living room, and I wear the dress that my mother got married in.

It takes five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree to have children. But eventually, I lie with my husband and know him, going in to him to procreate. Within the next few years, I give birth to three daughters: Ella, Olivia and Tessie.

Primrose, meanwhile, grows up and survives all her remaining Reapings. She takes over our mother's Healing business, and when she comes of age, she marries Darius Pontipee, a kindly Peacekeeper. They have two children of their own.

Meanwhile, Steffan Mellark sadly passes away in the ensuing two decades. So, I resume my daily hunting sales at the Bakery with his son and heir, Peeta Mellark.

We were acquaintances, Peeta and I, though we did not speak at all when we were younger. He saved the life of my family once, when he tossed some burnt bread to me in the rain when Mother and Primrose and I were starving.

But now, that he is the only Baker I can do business with, I open up with him, developing an easy banter with him that I once shared with his father. Overtime, we become really good friends.

One day, I beat my husband Gale out of the woods after a hunt and make my trade with Peeta. The young Baker always pays a handsome price for my squirrels. With a book in my satchel, I decide to wait in the back of the bakery until Gale arrives with the felled buck we also promised Peeta - for meat to go in some of his wonderfully bready sandwiches. On a break from a lull in customers, Peeta watches me read.

"This is one of my favorites: An Affair to Remember! Have you ever read it?" I ask.

"No," he smiles.

"Why don't you read it to me?" And I push the book towards him. Peeta resists unusually strongly at first, until he weakly, sadly admits:

"I can't."

I stare at him, blinking. "You never learned to read?"

"Only a little and long ago. Mother never approved of my brothers or I going to school; she always thought there was more valuable work to do here. Never reading just reminds me of what an oddity I am in the Merchant sector. Merchants are supposed to be well-educated, you know."

I stare at him, feeling a pang of sympathy. And also kinship. "We have something in common, you know."

"What's that?" Peeta blinks.

"Where I come from in the Seam, being a largely independent woman for so long, hunting while also helping to raise my kids... people think I'm odd."

Peeta gawks. "You?"

"So I know what it feels like to be different, and I know how lonely that can be."

The heat in the back storage room of the bakery seems to have suddenly heated by several degrees as we sit together. I feel Peeta leaning towards, and I shock myself when I sense that I am leaning into him to. The rational part of my brain is screaming at me to stop, reminding me that I have a husband and three children who love me, but... I just want to know what it's like to... kiss... this... gentle... man...

Our lips are only a hair's-breadth apart when a sudden tapping at the back door breaks us from our spell. I leap up, the potentially romantic moment broken. "That will be Gale with the buck!"

Gale and I make our trade with Peeta. But as I go home with my husband's arm linked through mine, I can't help but feel a little... sad.

And also uneasy.


	3. Stolen Kiss Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Stolen Kiss Goodbye**

"On the one-hundredth anniversary, only mothers of children will be Reaped!"

And of course, being the mother of three small children and an illegal huntress besides, I am Reaped at 42 years old to participate in the 100th Annual Hunger Games.

I say goodbye to my husband, my three daughters, my sister, my brother-in-law and my nephews first. After my family has gone, I do not expect anyone else to visit me.

But someone does. When Peeta Mellark enters through the door and purposefully makes for me, I shrink away until I am backed into the wall, only hearing the pounding of my traitorous heart. With only little time left for us to see each other before I probably die and never return, I know what Peeta is after.

But the faithful side of me, the one that remembers my wedding vows, can't have it.

"Please stop," I whisper, glancing at my feet so that he can't see me acknowledge how weak my request sounds. "This isn't a game."

Peeta moves into my personal space so that I am trapped between him and the wall. He spreads his arms out on either side of me, so I can't run horizontally. "I never considered it one, Katniss. I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye."

I gulp. "Move, please," I beg. "I'm a married woman..."

"... in a loveless marriage with a husband who no longer wants you!" Peeta suddenly raises my arms up over my head, pinning them to the wall. So that I can offer no resistance. No resistance as he swoops down and kisses me for the first time. We both gasp and moan at the electric feeling of, finally, after years of verbal foreplay, we physically join. It is true magic.

My over-active mind completely switches off, and I let the mockingjay pin that Prim gave me fall to the floor. I drape my arms around Peeta's neck as I finally give in to my most base, sexually-starved desires.

When I part my lips for him in approval, allowing Peeta's tongue to fire between the split and curl around mine, Peeta wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. My eyes droop shut and I begin to earnestly kiss him back.

My fingers sink into his blonde curls and I pull him ever closer, kissing him back, my arms wounding lazily around his neck even further and then splaying across his back as the kiss deepens, becomes more passionate. Peeta's hands move through the braid that Primrose did up this morning, just as Mother once used to do, undoing it so that my brown hair tumbles down my shoulders in waves. Peeta's hands then curl around my slim waist.

Peeta's hands grope lower. I allow him to touch my ass through the fabric of my blue Reaping dress, feeling me up. Seeing as no one has come yet, I begin to feel uncharacteristically bold as I raise my leg to his waist and hitch it around his hips. I press my body closer to his, so that I can feel his member straining through his pants and the folds of my dress. If he wants me, let him take me! I want to have sex with him, no longer die an unwanted wife!

So the Baker, reading my consent, throws me down on the cushioned seat and mounts me, the untamed, shrewish, married outlaw. I feel him push my blue Reaping dress that I have been able to wear for years except during my three pregnancies, almost up over my head, drop my panties down past my thighs and to my ankles. I hear a clatter as the lower half of his clothing falls away. Then -

I feel a bloated conqueror invade my most sacred of spaces and claim it for itself. I gasp at the pain, as I feel the shattering of my hymen at last, deep within the core of my womanhood. Peeta pulls out, then thrusts again; with each one, pleasure begins to replace the sting of pain, and soon I am rolling up my hips to meet his as our increasingly sweaty bodies collide.

"Uhhh... Huhhhh... Hmmmmm... UHHHHHH! UHHHHHH!" I gasp and moan between desperate kisses of our lips.

At last, Peeta growls and spills himself inside me. He kisses me hard, muffling my wail as I follow.

We break apart, separate and redress ourselves. By the time the lock turns in the door and the Peacekeepers responsible for me have come, Peeta and I look as normal as we can be, hiding our disheveled appearance and mad coupling as if nothing had happened.

At the train platform, Peeta gives me a final squeeze of the hand, and then, so fast, I almost miss it, never mind have time to give him one in return:

A chaste kiss on the lips.


	4. I Married the Wrong Man

**Chapter 4: I Married the Wrong Man**

I win the 100th Hunger Games and return home to my family the third Victor from District 12.

Peeta and I now see each other in secret whenever we can. One Sunday, while Gale, Prim, Darius and my daughters are away to church, I invite Peeta to come hunting with me in the woods. As we walk along, we fall into an argument about something – I can't now quite pinpoint what, leading to Peeta starting to walk away in disgust. "Peeta, stop!" My voice chokes on my tears. "Please," and I can barely get it out. He spins to face me, eyes burning.

"I love you, Peeta. I have for years, even though I am married. I married the wrong man! I just don't -" My admission is silenced by his lips slamming down onto mine. Despite their stolen kiss in the Justice Building, I still gasp in utter shock as his tongue ravages my mouth. I stumble backward as his hands shoved me up against a tree, pinning me there. I moan as he presses his hard body against me, remembering how stiff he got for me the day of the Reaping. Fire burns through my veins and my nerves, gathering between my legs, which spread wide of their own accord when one of Peeta's hands brushes me there. My hands fist themselves in his blond hair, burrowing in against the curls as if they have always belonged there while he grinds against me.

Hands grope, stroke, caress, tear at and even ruin clothing. Peeta roughly pushes my Sunday-best skirt up around my hips; I moan when his hands slip past my panties and caress my waiting folds. He shoves the underwear down to my ankles and rubs me faster. My hands work around his, undoing his belt buckle without destroying the thing, the button of his pants quickly following before I push them down far enough for his boxers to show. His erection creates a clear tent. I throw down these as well, allowing his hardness to break free, popping straight up to stand at attention. Peeta moans deep in his throat as I brazenly seize him, pumping him with as much vigor as he now strokes my clit. As soon as he feels me elicit pre-cum from his throbbing tip, he jams two fingers deep inside me. The sensation makes my head flop back right into the tree, my jaw going slack.

Slapping his groping hands away, I pull on Peeta's body anywhere I can reach, willing him to be closer. I need him and I need him now. Peeta reads my horny mind like an open book and within moments, my thighs are in his strong, calloused hands - hands that now hold me up against the trunk of the tree so that his cock's head can better tease my folds. I moan and thrash against him, craving to have him fill my cunt. Peeta chuckles and sheathes himself inside me.

"Huuhhh…. uhhhhh…. Mmmmuhhhhh… uhhhhhh…"

"Hrrrrr…. Rrrrrrrr…"

Both of us moan like animals in heat as Peeta pushes and probes the deepest parts of my being. His firm, muscular arms hold me flush against him as his hips begin to frantically move. He makes deep thrusts within me, making my vision become spotty and my head light with dizziness. I struggle to get a hold of myself as I buck into him without modesty. My short nails flail for something, anything, of his to grab onto, and when they graze his skin, Peeta lets out a growl and buries himself in me down to the hilt, again and again and again. Even then, he cannot explore all the wonders my womanhood has to offer and he eventually throws me down to the forest floor to have his way with me there, on all fours. Finding a better position, Peeta's hands press down on my shoulders, causing my ass to stick straight up in the air.

His penis now rams into my ass. My head flies back as I let loose another moan, and Peeta seizes it, hands fisting into my skull and pulling me slightly back, dangerously reaching the limits of my range of motion. His mind must draw a complete blank; he must not be able to comprehend a single thing, except that he has to fuck me from behind over and over, until I can barely  _walk_. No, until I can barely  _stand_! My body shakes, I convulse all around him; my senses are as shot as an electrical wire after a power surge, so overwhelming is the feeling of being filled by him. Babble not belonging to any language I know flies from her mouth, curses clearly in English from his, as we race each other to see who will break first. I squeeze my ass cheeks around him, trapping him within, as my body wracks with another orgasm, - is it my second? Third? I have lost count - my insides milking him better than any cow as his hold over me wanes. A roar is wrenched from Peeta's throat as he bashes into me one final time, keeping himself there as he cums apart inside me at last, his hips weakly thrusting with every release.

Our heavy panting is the only thing that can be heard as our bodies separate. Peeta flings us both down into the grass and he holds me close to his chest. Our breathing slows, and we lay there until the church bells toll far, far away, letting us know that church is out and Prim, Darius and the girls will be home soon.

* * *

Gale and I divorce amicably not long after. It takes Peeta and I a few years to go public with our romantic relationship, as I do not want to make it obvious that I left my Seam husband for a Merchant baker.

Peeta and I have a Toasting, marrying in his bakery's loft. I wear the dress that Mother married Daddy in, and that Prim married Darius in.

As I kiss my second husband and lie with him in bed, I realize that this is the man I should have married all along.


End file.
